


We Are We: The Wrath of a Protector

by BiBilaindo



Series: Strange Kids, Those Frye Twins [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Cryptic Fryes, Eldiritch Frye twns, Gen, More of the Fryes being ancient beings, Other, Vague descriptions of violence, Weird Twins, Weird relationships between animals and people, eldritch horror, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBilaindo/pseuds/BiBilaindo
Summary: The Frye Twins are a weird pair, in tuned to each other’s feelings in a way that no one has seen before. Therefore, when you cross with one twin, you cross them both.
Relationships: Evie Frye & Jacob Frye
Series: Strange Kids, Those Frye Twins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132982
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	We Are We: The Wrath of a Protector

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd work in this series let’s goooooooo. Enjoy more of the ancient pair that are the Frye Twins. I think I’ve put a lot more “clues” as to what they are in this one, so enjoy!

It is not often that the Frye Twins would go somewhere without the other. Usually one would stay behind, waiting for the other’s training to end, or for the other to finish a book, or chore, or assignment. Then, after everything was settled, they would go off to do whatever it was that they did, always returning as a pair.

It is something that people thought they would stop doing once they got older, once they grew into themselves and gained different interests and ran in different social circles. They were proven wrong, even at the age of ten, an age where they were old enough for their closeness to not be considered as cute as it was before, but as a thing to raise an eyebrow at. No one dared comment on it, lest they face the wrath of their father, Ethan Frye, who became strangely overprotective of his children, more than any other parent of his time. 

People chalked it up to him only being a true father for four years, and had no idea of the true nature of the twins, never bore witness to the air of strangeness that the twins have, how that strangeness could affect other people.

Hand-in-hand The Twins walk, Evie’s gloved hand in Jacob’s. They‘re at the market, finally old enough to be trusted with money, and far along in their training to be able to defend themselves if need be. The early summer air has made them sweat a little, Evie’s shawl and gloves and Jacob’s coat and boots a bit much for the weather. The two had bought some fruit from an old lady that reminded them of their Grandmother, a woman whose appearance had burned themselves in Their memories, never to be forgotten.

They still have some money left, enough to buy one thing for the both of them. One look at each other and The Twins came to an agreement to keep it, and walk around town a bit longer.

Jacob, her Twin, is humming a tune beside her, one Evie remembers them listening to some Time before. Soon she joins him, joy filling her heart, and therefore his, at a memory almost lost to Time.

Their good mood is dampened a bit as they are stopped in the street. It’s a man, his clothes tattered and his hair disheveled. He smiles down at the twins, a smile that almost reaches his eyes, a smile that is so familiar. His skin’s a bit tanned from the sun, and dirty as well.

Jacob pushes Evie, his Twin, behind him a bit, always the protective one. His shoulders tense up and his eyebrows furrow as he frowns. Evie places a hand on the small of his back, but never moves her eyes away from the stranger.

“Hello, children,” the stranger starts, and Jacob can feel Evie become disgusted at the sound of his voice, and so Jacob is as well. “I’m terribly sorry to bother you two, but I’m a bit down on my luck and was wondering if you had any change to spare.” He was not a beggar, that much The Twins could tell, despite the lie. Whatever that man, this reminder, needs the money for, they would not help him get it.

Jacob speaks for them both. “I apologize sir, but we do not have any money on us.” Jacob, and therefore Evie, could not sense a weapon, but he, and therefore she, could smell the slight stench of alcohol, a few days old, but there none the less. No, They would not help him. “Excuse us.” He says curtly, grabbing Evie’s hand in his and walking around the stranger, pulling Evie in front of him, away from the watchful eyes of the man. Only when they turn a couple of streets and pass a few dozen people, did the tension leave his shoulders, and Evie let out a breath. Jacob gives her hand a squeeze, going back to hum that tune from a Time ago. Evie soon joins along, singing a few words under her breath, just for the Two to hear, in a speech long gone, a sound foreign and forgotten.

Joy fills their hearts again, run-in with the stranger long forgotten as they walk through an abandoned warehouse. Dust settles on every surface, and sunlight barely makes it way through, but it is quiet, undisturbed, and that is enough for The Twins.

In a corner The Twins sit, Evie to the left and Jacob to the right. Out of his inside coat pocket, Jacob pulls a small brown leather-bound book, placing it in his Twin’s hand. She grabs it and lets her Twin rest his head on her lap, hand running through his hair as she opens the book with the other. Together they eat the fruit they acquired earlier, stored safely in Evie’s pouch.

She reads to her brother, tells him of tales from long ago, of memories almost lost to Time had they not been written down so quickly. Her recount fills the Twins with nostalgia and melancholy, for Time lost and revisited and remembered so rarely.

They stay in that bubble for a while, until Jacob sits up, rubbing his right eye with a yawn.

“Loo.” He simply says before standing up and walking out to the back of the warehouse to relieve himself. Evie waits patiently, putting her pouch away, standing up and stretching before humming that tune that was not complete without her Twin there to sing along with her.

Evie pauses, blinks once, twice, before turning to the entrance of the warehouse. There stands the stranger, the same stranger who made the grand achievement of making the Twins tense up, who made the Twins take a silent breath and move even quieter, actions that the Twins have not genuinely done in many Times. He stares at Evie, who straightened herself out and stared at him right back. She would not look weak, not in front of a stranger, an old Reminder.

“I am terribly sorry to bother you, miss,” he starts again, taking a few steps towards her. Evie doesn’t move, doesn’t want to show fear. She blinks instead, never breaking eye contact for long. He continues, “but I was just wondering if I could–” he pauses, stopping his approach. He clasps his hand in front of him before giving her a warm smile; a smile that makes her skin crawl as she is reminded of Memories long passed. “–ask you to spare a few coins.”

Evie doesn’t answer him.

He continues.

“I noticed that your male companion didn’t give you a chance to speak earlier, so I thought you would be able to offer me something that he can’t…”

Evie still doesn’t answer, only watches as the stranger takes a few more steps.

“Is he your betrothed? A family member?” The stranger asks, now only a couple of feet away from Evie.

The man frowns at Evie’s lack of response before getting down on one knee, making them eye-to-eye.

“Listen, little one,” Evie goes numb at the name, mind unconsciously going far to reach for the comfort of her Twin, “I’m sorry if I have come off a little… aggressive. Can we try again?” He reaches his hand out. For Evie to shake, she assumes. But Evie does not take it, does not want to feel that familiar skin of the Reminder on hers once more. Not in this Time or any Time ever again.

Slowly, the Reminder’s facade slips the more Evie stays silent. His smile fades, his eyebrows furrow, and through the cracks, Evie can see the growing malice, the mirror image of a man from another Time. It makes Evie nervous, makes her remember something They had longed to forget.

In a blink of an eye, the Reminder hits her. Hits her because she was too caught up in fear to react, too caught up in Memories to act on instinct. She stumbles, clutching her cheek as rough hands grab her forearms in an all too familiar gesture.

Evie’s ears ring, the feeling of his skin on hers something that she had not felt in years. It makes her tense, mind crying out for a Twin, her Twin, her protector.

He comes before she could finish calling for Him, the loud cry of His Bird piercing through the ringing of her ears before she saw Him.

The room becomes dark, so dark, so quickly that she feels the Reminder startle at the complete loss of one of his senses.

He doesn’t find light again, not until he is ripped away from Evie and meets the blinding light of her Twin’s eyes, burning and full of rage.

Because of the ringing in her ears, Evie doesn’t hear it at first, the chilling screams of the Reminder, the blood rumbling, splattering on the floor, the angry cry of His Bird as her Twin rips and tears him apart, destroys him, bloodies him in a blind rage caused by hurt.

The Reminder is alive through all of it, each limb shattered, each piece of skin burned and bruised and pulled apart, each part of his body disintegrated.

They would not give him the satisfaction of dying.

It is Evie, a Twin, His Twin, who stops Him. It is Evie who calls out His name, His true name, in a language long gone, long forgotten. It is Evie who grabs Him, and pulls Him off of the Reminder, making Him face her and look her in those bright, blinding eyes. It is Evie who places His hand, His bloodied, soiled hand over her heart, connects their foreheads, and speaks to Him in a manner that she has not spoken in a long time, giving Him three pathways to feel what she feels, to make them Them again, to place Them back together.

“It is fine,” She whispers, now She instead of she, voice beyond her years, beyond many Times, “We are fine. We are still We, and We are still breathing, Our Heart is still beating. We are We.” She doesn’t look away, keeps unwavering eye contact in the pitch black darkness and listens to His harsh breathing, His slow expulsion of rage.

“We are We.” He repeats, feeling Their heartbeat through Her chest.

She, and therefore He, is scared. He, and therefore She, is angry, but They are They, and They are One.

Through her coaxing the light slowly comes back, revealing the utter destruction that occurred in those long moments. The blood splattered on every surface, covering Jacob from head to toe, the bits and pieces left of the Reminder that serves as sustinace for his Bird, who gathers the broken man into its beak before flying, circling around Evie for good measure. Some of his blood stained her dress and shoes, collateral damage, They say, a small price to pay.

“Jacob.” Evie, now a she, says his, no longer a He, given name, reminding him Where he is, what his purpose is right now.

The Twins can feel the soul of the Reminder, still bound to this place of carnage, still screaming in agony.

“Let him rot here.” He says, free hand going to the cheek that the Reminder dared to touch. There is no mark there, not anymore, never was to the unassuming eye.

“We cannot, you know that as well as I.” Little Evie, always the voice of reason.

“He needs to suffer.” Evie wipes the tear that falls from his eye, smearing blood on her thumb.

“He has, and he will, but We cannot leave it like this, please.” Evie begs, eyes still shining in the dull light.

With a reluctant nod and a cry of Colin from above, the place is seen how it was before, dust floating in the air and not a single drop of blood in sight. The Twins are also in their prime state, free of the Reminder’s blood, free of the evidence of blind rage. The only thing that would indicate something occurring in that abandoned warehouse are their clothes, the rich red color of Jacob’s coat and Evie’s dress a stark difference from the colors worn when they had left their home. It drew attention, and if anyone could remember what they had looked like before, they would’ve raised an eyebrow, or asked a few questions in hushed voices.

Jacob embraces Evie with all he has, and she does the same.

“We are We.” He says, voice cracking in a way that only Evie has ever heard before.

“We are We, my protector.” Evie repeats, rubbing his hair with her gloved hand. Too soon do they pull apart, but they remain hand-in-hand. “Come, let’s go to the field. We will cleanse and let Colin roam around for a while, ok?” At the sound of its name, Colin cries again, giving a few large flaps of its wings.

Jacob nods, and lets Evie, his Twin, lead him out the warehouse and away from the Reminder, away from the rage. His Bird follows, and They are safe.

They are One.


End file.
